


Patrol

by et_byad



Series: Shameless Voltron Smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Power Dynamics, Stripping, Sub Matt (Voltron), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, only slight tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Shiro is on a boring patrol in the black lion, so Matt decides to utilize the video chatting system to entertain him.





	Patrol

“What are you wearing right now?” Matt’s voice was… _mostly_ teasing, though it took Shiro a little too long to realise he was joking.

“Matt, you can _see_ my flightsuit. What the hell?” Shiro’s eyebrows rose as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing the holographic image of his boyfriend, “where are you right now? That’s not the castle control room.”

The grin that lit up Matt’s face was almost enough to alleviate Shiro’s mild concern about whatever his boyfriend was inevitably planning… _almost_ , “I’m in your room. On your bed, more precisely.”

That was more than enough to bring a flush to Shiro’s cheeks as he tried to concentrate on piloting the Black lion along his patrol route, “what’re you doing in there? How did you even get in? I thought I’d locked it…”

Matt’s lips quirked into a mischievous smirk, “Pidge.”

“Of course,” Shiro sighed, lifting a hand to rub his face tiredly, “remind me why we’re dating again?”

The joke was usually met with some little quip about how Shiro would be lost without him, but this time Matt just grinned wider, scooting away from the camera to the head of the bed so Shiro could see his whole body and not just his head. The black paladin’s jaw nearly dropped as his eyes took in the sight before him. He’d had a sneaking suspicion from the neckline of Matt’s shirt that it wasn’t his own, but now he could clearly see that Matt had raided his closet and was wearing one of the few shirts he owned that wasn’t part of his paladin armour. Other than the shirt that hung slightly too big on him, Matt was wearing nothing else save for a smug look on his face.

“Matt-” Shiro choked on his words, throat tight as he took in the enticing sight, “I need to pay attention, I’m on patrol…”

“Mmmhm,” Matt raised a skeptical eyebrow, “the same patrol you _just_ claimed was useless, boring, and you begged for a distraction from?”

“...yes?”

Matt laughed wholeheartedly, “come on, babe, live a little! No one else will know, don’t you want a little show?”

Shiro wasn’t sure what to focus on. His half naked boyfriend? The empty space in front of him? The obnoxious eyebrow wiggling of Matt? The growing tightness of his pants? The fact that he couldn’t find a good reason to say no?

He bit his lip and sighed, “okay, fine… what exactly were you planning?”

The victorious cheer from Matt was enough to make Shiro sigh again, “well, my plan was to let you make the plan, in a way. Tell me what you want me to do.”

This brought a spark to Shiro’s eyes, being in control was something he always enjoyed, “oh? Well, just how attached to wearing my shirt for this are you?”

Matt shrugged and grinned, “I’ll do whatever you want me to, _Commander_ …”

The sudden low tone made Shiro shiver, “good boy. I want you to take it off for me, give me a little show.”

“Yes, sir,” the words were practically honey, dripping off Matt’s tongue as he obligingly stood on the bed, teasing with the hem of the shirt, “fast or slow?”

Settling back in his chair, Shiro grinned at the screen, “take it nice and slow for me, sweetheart.”

Obediently, Matt began to lift the shirt, sliding his hands across the taut skin of his hips and stomach. His hips swayed to whatever music he was imagining - likely some kind of cliche stripper tune - and he took his time sliding the shirt up to his chest. He dragged his nails lightly over his ribs, the touch making him shiver and close his eyes in bliss, much to Shiro’s enjoyment. As he pushed the shirt higher, his fingers teased gently over his nipples, breath coming in soft sighs of pleasure as he teased the sensitive spot. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling before pulling the shirt all the way off finally and tossing it aside.

Shiro gave a soft growl of annoyance, “you’d better fold that and put it away again when we’re done here.”

Matt huffed a bit, “come on, you’re supposed to be relaxing, babe!”

Shiro stared at Matt for a moment before relenting with a nod, “fine, fine… hey, my jacket is still hanging over my chair, right?”

The question was pointless, everything in Shiro’s room was perfectly organized and his jacket was _always_ over his chair, “of course, babe, want me to get it?”

Shiro nodded, “put it on, but make sure I can still see your chest.”

Matt obliged, pulling on the soft jacket that was definitely too big for him and taking in the familiar smell of Shiro’s body wash on it, “mmmm nice and comfy,” he murmured happily, pushing the sleeves up so he could use his hands.

Shiro paused for a second to admire the beautiful sight, “you have lube?”

Matt reached out of the frame and grabbed a bottle of lube, holding it up to the camera happily, “of course, I came prepared!”

Shiro gave an exasperated sigh, but couldn’t fight off the smile creeping onto his face, “how long have you had this planned for?”

Matt shrugged with a cheeky grin, “I’m always ready for you, _sir_ ,” he’d adopted the same sugary tone from before that made Shiro melt, “so, what do you want me to do now?”

Licking his lips, Shiro thought for a moment, “hmmm… touch yourself nice and slow, stroke that lovely cock of yours for me.”

Matt leaned back against Shiro’s pillows, getting comfortable as he lazily stroked himself. He kept his strokes slow and steady, spreading his legs wide so Shiro could see everything, and once again thanking his genetics for making him flexible. His hands were warm and he closed his eyes, imagining it was Shiro touching him instead. There were plenty of clear differences between them. Whenever Shiro touched him like this, it was much firmer and his hands were bigger. Matt preferred them, if he was being honest, but his own would do, especially since Shiro was watching. His breathing was a little faster now, coming in soft pants with the occasional groan of pleasure thrown in the mix. As Shiro watched, he palmed himself through his flightsuit, wishing he could touch himself properly without having to take it all off.

“Mmmmm, I need you so badly, commander,” Matt breathed out, voice catching in his throat as his thumb brushed over the head, “ _I need you_.”

Shiro breathed out a curse and licked his lips, “fuck, Matt… okay, I want you to finger yourself for me. Start with one, don’t add more until I say you can.”

Obediently, Matt warmed up some lube and spread it over his fingers, teasing his hole with his index finger for a moment before pushing it in up to the first knuckle.

He was cut off by Shiro, using his strong commander voice, “slower.”

Matt gave a whimper and nodded obediently, biting down on his lower lip and pressing his finger in slower until it was all the way in. He exhaled shakily, right hand firmly stroking himself still as he fucked himself with his finger. It was a little embarrassing, Shiro watching him so closely while he pleasured himself, but _god it was hot_. He teased his entrance with his middle finger as well, but obediently didn’t push it in just yet. He wanted to be good for Shiro, maybe then he’d get a nice _reward_ when Shiro returned from his patrol.

“Good boy,” Shiro cooed, panting as he palmed himself a little harder, “good boy. I want you to stretch yourself out for me, okay? As many fingers as you think you can take.”

Matt sighed in relief, wasting no time filling himself with a second finger and stretching himself out for Shiro. His toes curled into the sheets of Shiro’s bed and he moaned loudly, not bothering to hold back so that Shiro could get the full effect of it. He moved his hand a little faster, pumping himself as his other hand worked at his hole. Shiro’s name left his lips as he tossed his head back against the pillows, long hair spilling over his shoulders. He managed to work a third finger into himself, hips rising and falling to meet his fingers and the hand around his cock.

“C-close,” Matt choked out, eyes squeezed shut, “so close…”

Shiro smirked a bit, palming himself faster, “hold on, don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Matt obediently nodded, choking on a whine as he wrapped his hand firmly around the base of his cock to try to hold back his orgasm. He moved his fingers a little slower to try to help himself hold back, arching his back against the bed and biting down on his lip as he moaned for Shiro again. Shiro himself was getting close, eyes glued to the image of Matt, both hands working his cock through the thin material of the flightsuit.

“How close are you, babe?” Shiro’s husky voice was thick with arousal and his eyes were half closed.

“So close, god, I’m so close, Shiro, please,” Matt begged, voice high and whining as he arched off the bed.

Shiro watched for a few more agonizing moments before nodding, “alright, cum for me, Matt.”

The simple command was enough for Matt, who released his cock and cried out Shiro’s name as he came, trembling as the orgasm swept over his body. That was enough to push Shiro over the edge, and his thighs trembled as he came, biting down on his knuckles to keep quiet. Matt lay back on the bed, panting for a moment before slowly removing his fingers and grabbing a tissue to clean everything up. Once he was all clean, he lay back against the pillows, snuggling into Shiro’s jacket and burying his face in the sleeves.

“That was amazing,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for Shiro to hear, “fuck that was amazing.”

Shiro chuckled softly, making a mental note to wash his flightsuit and jacket the moment he got back, “yeah, it was. Good idea, darling.”

Matt laughed softly, peeking over the sleeves of the jacket to stare adoringly at Shiro, “I can’t wait for you to get back from patrol…”

Shiro smiled, but it quickly turned into a panicked look when he remembered he was supposed to be on patrol, “shit… shit…” he checked the monitor and his eyes widened, “OH FUCK!”

“What’s wrong, babe?” Matt sat up, worry in his eyes, “what’s wrong?”

Shiro groaned and slumped in his seat, “I’m about sixty miles off course. It’ll take me longer to get back to the castle.”

Matt winced apologetically, “sorry, babe…”

Shiro looked up at Matt and gave a slight smile, “it was worth it.”

Matt giggled softly, “well, start heading back now and I’ll make it even more worth it when you’re back!”

Shiro grinned and sat up, changing his course to head back to the castle, “on my way! My shirt had better be folded by the time I get there.”

Matt laughed, “yes, commander!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
